Conocer a un mangaka no es de Anime
by Pos-Chan
Summary: Takane quien trataba de no ser una molestia para Haruka, quien se adentraba aún más al mundo de los mangas y la dejaba de lado, empezó a hacerlo también pero a espaldas del chico. Así entonces conociendo a su a vez a un mangaka que le hará explotar, con sus ocurrencias por el shojo.


_**Más bien, el amor nunca fue su fuerte, pero aun así ella…**_

_**Marchaba al compás del amor, como le maltrataba y le tiraba al suelo con la herida abierta y ardiendo con fervor.**_

_**Y solo por el mismo amor, se levantaba y seguía luchando contra esta misma para poder llegar a la persona que le provocaba aquel sentimiento.**_

_**Lo consiguió, pero no de la manera que esperaba. Y con ello varias rutas se cernían ante ella, y no quería escoger ninguna.**_

_**Porque todas esas rutas solo le concebían el dolor, el dolor que la persona que más amaste en tu vida no te recuerde, que te asesine, que incluso te manipule.**_

_**Y aun así, siguió luchando, lucho contra todas estas rutas, pero no sola, con compañía pero no era lo mismo.**_

_**No lo era, no le podían llenar ese hueco tan profundo que se abría aún más, haciendo que sus fuerzas se vallan.**_

_**Y lo logro, cuando todo parecía perdido.**_

Los golpes en su puerta la despertaron de golpe, para darse cuenta de que otra vez tenía ese sueño.

-es como si me relataran la vida…maldita sea, pero…me gusta…-susurro tímidamente, para sí misma colocándose sus frías manos en sus mejillas para que le recorra un escalofrió y así por lo menos despertarse del todo.

-¿al menos hoy me prestara atención?-se preguntó así misma-otra vez- mientras se cepillaba su ya largo cabello, y cansada de estar siempre en dos coletas arriba se las hizo hacia abajo, bueno una coleta baja para ser más precisos.

Y salió de aquella habitación, para encontrarse con Ayano quien la recibió con una sonrisa, y esta asintió con un ademan.

Por otro lado se encontraba Haruka comiendo felizmente, y alzo su cabeza para ver a la chica que le saludaba con la mano y se sentaba al frente de él.

Y un aire de incomodidad se le sumo a esos dos, mientras que Ayano preparaba el desayuno que sería para Takane.

-y…bien ¿Cómo te ha ido en el man-

-¡Miren la hora! Tengo que irme… ¡Ayano dile a Hiyori que no podre lo que le prometí!- un OK que te valla bien, fue por respuesta de Ayano.

-ga…-completo Takane su oración al ver el como Haruka se iba, dio un suspiro totalmente derrotada, inclusive él tenía planes con esa chiquilla…eso era realmente devastador.

Pero quien lo culparía, él es el autor de un manga shojo que le hará competencia a "vamos a amar", y ni siquiera se da cuenta de su problema amoroso.

Takane dejó escapar una risita, solo Haruka tendría ese problema…

Ser autor shojo y no darte cuenta de que también estás viviendo uno.

* * *

><p>La chica de listones dio un suspiro derrotada, mirando el como "su" chico tomaba fotos al centro comercial junto a las parejas.<p>

Pero entonces fue cuando él se detuvo en seco y se levantó.

-¿s…sucede algo Nozaki-kun?-pregunto ella algo preocupada, y se levantó de donde estaba sentada para situarse junto al chico quien veía hacia un punto determinado.

-mira hacia allá-señalo el con su dedo, hacia donde se encontraba una chica de cabelleras largas cogidas torpemente en una coleta, que se mantenía sostenida sobre un poste, y dejaba caer su celular.

Sakura no lo dudó ni un instante y fue a ver a la chica que ya se estaba cayendo del poste.

-¿Se encuentra bien?... ¡Oiga!-exclamo y sin pensarlo dos veces la agarro para evitar que se dé un "beso con el suelo"-¡Nozaki-kun! ¡Ayúdeme!

Exclamo Sakura, para virarse y ver a Nozaki dibujar velozmente en su libreta que sostenía

-Esto podría servir para el Manga _El chico encuentra a la chica decayendo por una enfermedad y a pesar de todo le ayuda y sostiene, al final terminan juntos, y la chica muere por su enfermedad _–recito el mientras asentía a sí mismo y guardaba el libreto para ayudar a Sakura.

La chica en si no se sorprendía demasiado porque todo lo que les ocurría él lo colocaba de una manera muy profesional en el manga, y nunca se ve como un relleno por eso "Vamos a Amar" es tan popular.

Pero esta vez se había pasado de la raya, haciendo que ella frunza el ceño, y cargue con todas sus fuerzas a la chica que yacía totalmente "desmayada" aunque su cuerpo frio, solo daba indicios de que probablemente esté muerta.

A la final Nozaki, totalmente extrañado por la actitud de Chiyo solo pensó que esta otra vez había vuelto a su etapa de "chica diablo".

Sin importar mucho agarro el celular de la desmayada, para empezar a caminar junto a Chiyo

-Iré a comprar unos helados, Nozaki-kun cuide de la chica hasta entonces-musito Chiyo, para dejar recostada en una mesa del patio de comidas, a la chica quien parecía dormida.

Nozaki por su parte, la miro algo extrañado, y asintió para arrastrar hacia atrás una silla, y sentarse a lado de esta misma.

¿Quién demonios se desmayaría de la nada?...

¿Por qué no estaba con alguien más si eso le pasaba frecuentemente?

Desvió su mirada para ver el rostro que se podría apreciar gracias a que su cerquillo/flequillo se encontraba disperso por los laterales.

Y noto las grandes ojeras que adornaban aquella Juvenil cara.

Las cabelleras que caían por su rostro le daban un aire de esas estudiantes llamadas "Hikkimoris" que se metían en su casa para no salir si no era para ir al colegio.

Pero como siempre su concepto estaba equivocado, al ver el suéter que ella tenía, "Game Over" era la frase que adornaba la parte frontal, por el cable que se unía en un control de una Xbox, arriba de la frase.

Si el sabia por lo menos de algunas consolas gracias a Mikorin, solo por él, sino no entendería ni que significaba "game Over".

Pero podría colocar todo ello en el manga, si como un Spin Off en donde Mamiko es una Gamer-hikkimori- y Suzuki, la descubre, y así terminan enamorados, aunque al final podría también ser con los personajes secundarios de Seo y Waka.

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por el sonido de los zapatos de pequeño taco de Chiyo, quien traía tres helados.

Y ahora que la veía bien, y súper que bien, se daba cuenta del como Chiyo se había arreglado.

¿Por qué solo con el ella se vestía para dejar babeando a los demás jóvenes que la veían?... ¿por qué?...

Las mujeres son tan raras de entender, se dijo para sí mismo en sus pensamientos.

Extendió la mano para que le dé el helado, pero solo lo ignoro o hizo la vista gorda, extrañando aún más a Nozaki, pero al ver que estaba haciendo Chiyo, entendió.

Le había colocado el frio cartón en la cara de la azabache, mientras sacaba un poco de algodón con alcohol y se lo fue pasando cerca de las narices.

Para que así al menos la azabache fuera abriendo pesadamente sus ojos dejando ver un hermoso color avellana pasando al fuerte rojo como la sangre.

-¿D…dónde estoy?-se preguntó a si misma mientras, se tocaba la frente, y miro a su alrededor para ver el rostro de Chiyo y Nozaki aparentemente felices por su despertar- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-iré a la tienda, quiero comprar materiales…-explico Nozaki, para levantarse y dejar sola a Chiyo con la desconocida, Chiyo de inmediato empezó a ponerse nerviosa ante la mirada penetrante de la azabache.

-m…mi nombre es Sakura Chiyo, y…y ¿usted?-

-Takane…Takane Enomoto…-susurro en respuesta con algo de desconfianza, Chiyo sin saber que hacer le entrego el Helado, y Takane sin más que perder lo tomo, ¿Por qué no?, No es que le hayan puesto algún veneno o algo así.

A demás es de chocolate.

-Disculpa…-

-¿Ohm?...-

-Takane-Chan, yo quisiera saber… ¿Por qué se desmayó tan de repente?...-la azabache dio un suspiro, tal vez fue malo preguntar se reprochó Chiyo.

-Veras, yo desde que Nací tengo una enfermedad que me hace con frecuencia desmayarme…y eso así que es normal…-empezó ella mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

Chiyo se sorprendió de inmediato, nunca había escuchado algo así y le sorprendía de sobremanera.

-y…y, ¿usted estuvo sola en clases especiales?-la amarga imagen de Haruka apareció en su mente.

-La verdad es que no, cuando estaba en secundaria estuve con un compañero…también tenía una enfermedad pero era peor que la mía, él tenía más probabilidades de morir…pero ahora…él está como nuevo, y yo…no-Takane sin darse cuenta había dicho demás, y se tapó los labios con el cartón frio.

Chiyo le miro algo extrañada, y una inocencia inundaba el rostro de la chica de listones, recordándole a Marry de cierta forma.

-lo siento estar contándote de mi vida…-susurro esta, para recibir una leve carcajada por Chiyo.

-jajá, ¡no importa!, se siente como si tú y el fueran novios desde secundaria…-recibió silencio y un sonrojo por las mejillas de Takane, pero no había sonrisa si no una expresión de "Ojala"- ¿verdad?-pregunto para estar segura.

-no, solo somos amigos…-amigos…

SIP, eso serán siempre aunque sean sus sentimientos tan obvios que una recién conocida ya lo haya notado- pero él ahora me tiene a un lado por el "Shojo"- Chiyo quien permanecía callada, se sorprendió al Instante sintiendo como si le estuvieran describiendo.

Fue entonces cuando agarro la mano de la azabache.

-¡igualmente!-exclamo la de listones, para dedicarle una sonrisa dejando confundida a Takane.

-¡¿Así que técnicamente el Alto que se fue a comprar materiales es el Autor de "vamos a Amar"?!-exclamo sorprendida Takane, mientras Chiyo sonreía.- y te gusta-pronuncio burlonamente para que ella se sonrojara.

-b…bueno si, él no se da cuenta y es mejor así, prefiero tenerle como Amigo que como un conocido con el que tuve bonitos recuerdos…-Takane con aquella explicación recordó, cuando era Ene y estaba con Konoha…y si era lo mismo.

Un Conocido con el que tuvo recuerdos bonitos, apretó con fuerza el cartón que portaba el helado de chocolate, preocupando a la de listones.

-Takane-chan…-comenzó ella para recibir una sonrisa forzada- lo siento, te recordé algo malo, ¿no es así?

-Algo así…pero bueno contigo es algo, están en una cita…-Chiyo solo coloco su mano en el hombro de Takane.

-Si Supieras.-

-El que, cuéntame todo-ordeno ella como si de un juez se tratase y las dos empezaron a reírse.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien con esto quisiera comunicar algo que me estaba comiendo.<strong>

**Redes Cambio tanto como de Summary y la manera en la que yo veo a ese Fic.**

**Lo Considero un Crack Fic, por el simple echo de que le he puesto demasiado dramatismo y mas parece una novela Coreana.**

**El simple echo de que Kuroha haya salido es simplemente por puro fanservice, aunque tambien iba a tener varias funciones adelante pero eso ya es otro asunto del cual hablar no es tan importante ahora.**

**Asi que declaro oficialmente -Y temporalmente- ese Fic en hiatus, hasta que tenga los huevos- cosa que no tengo y ni tendré- para darle un final-merecedor- a ese fic.**

**dejare a ese borrador del fic a que le caigan telarañas virtuales.**

**ahora si hablando de ESTE fic.**

**dejare algo en claro me gusta tanto el MikorinxChiyo, como el NozakixChiyo, PERO el NozakixChiyo me da más, es decir es lo mismo con el ShinTaka es un placer culpable.**

**aunque en este habra pequeñísimas de estas ships, ya que me concentrare mas en lo que son mis _otp's_**

**_por otro lado.-_**

**les recomiendo que lean tanto como el manga y el anime de "gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun" es una cosa para descojonarse de la risa.**

**especialmente con la pareja de HorixKishima, que simplemente es mi Master OTP**

_**Nozaki y Takane tendra un acercamiento, por que este le recuerda a Haruka por su altura.**_

_**pero no pasara de eso.**_

_**tambien ando haciendo un Crosover con Free.**_

_**"Tu Caballa y mis Auriculares"**_

_**Habra tanto como HaruTaka, RinHaru/HaruRin, SouMako, Reigisa, KanoKido, HibiMomo, y algo de SetoMarry.**_


End file.
